The present invention relates to a cable entry device for an electric appliance.
Where an electric cable enters an appliance, be it a fixed appliance, for example, a domestic or workshop appliance, or an appliance which is moved from place to place by an operator, for example, an electric hand tool or an electrically driven lawn mower, it is important that the cable via the cable sheath should be firmly anchored to the appliance so that any force applied to the cable will be primarily resisted by the cable sheath, rather than being applied to conductor wires. Where the force is applied to the conductor wires within the cable, there is a tendency for the conductor wires to be pulled away from their terminal connections, with undesirable and possibly dangerous consequences.
In the past it has been customary to clamp the sheath of a cable within an appliance by means of a clamping bridge tightened by screws and bearing on the outer sheath of the cable. An alternative arrangement has been to locate the cable between a pair of cable grips which press against the cable and are inclined at an acute angle to the cable in such a way as to present a strong resistance to the cable being withdrawn.
Cable anchorages of these kinds are complex and involve a number of small components and do not lend themselves at all readily to automated production and assembly techniques. It is an object of the present invention to provide a cable entry device for an appliance in which the cable is anchored and which is simple, reliable and very readily assembled.